Vada Margaret Sultenfuss' Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Vada struggles to interact with other girls, so she meets a new friend from Rainbow City. But when Vada and Elvira both have the same flatulent way, their friendship started to grow stronger every day. That will actually make things better for Thomas's J's being dead about over the year...


**_Vada Margaret Sultenfuss's Farting Problem_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Whoever said Vada is the best character ever, maybe I'll get involved in this one.

* * *

Vada Margaret Sultenfuss was still struggling to come to terms with life when Thomas's J had died about a year ago. With her being a tomboy, she sometimes found it hard to mix with other girls as she found most girly stuff boring and most girls irritating. So now the story begins with Vada and Judy having a girly day out with each other.

At the mall, Judy's eyes winded in glee as she saw a very beautiful pink dress. "Oh my gosh! How beautiful is that dress!" She shrieked in delight in high pitched voice.

"Meh." Vada shrugged, folding her arms as she rolled her eyes at Judy.

"What's wrong, Vada?" Judy asked, looking at Vada as she wrapped her arms around her.

Vada sighed. "Well, you see, I'm still having coming to terms with life since Thomas's J had died about one year ago." Vada said in the blue. "And I sometimes found it hard to mix with other girls and I found some girly stuff boring and most girls irritating."

"Come on, Vada!" Judy remarked as she patted Vada on the back, trying to make her feel better. "It can't be that bad! Can't we just have a day with girly stuff? Please? Just for one day?"

Vada sighed as she folded her arms with a huff. "I would love to, but I'm not sure if I like dresses, make up, shoes or girly things that much... Can't we at least just go to the park so we can play baseball or something?"

"Come on, Vada, what could possibly be one girly day won't hurt?" Judy remarked. "I want to get my nails painted!"

"Sorry, Judy..." Vada whimpered. "I just don't have a courage right now..." Before Judy could stop her, Vada then started to cry as she ran the opposite direction as tears filled her eyes.

"Vada! Wait!" Judy exclaimed, and then she lowered her head. "I feel so bad about Vada." She thought. "I hope she will make it with life with Thomas's J's death.."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vada was at the park on the bench, crying her eyes out when a girl with sunglasses hung from her head, followed grey slit eyes and sleek pink haired pony tail, wearing a pair of sweatpants, a super top along with the bat-wing back-pack walked up to Vada, feeling slightly sorry for her.

"What's wrong, little girl?" The girl asked as she wrapped her arms around Vada, comforting her. "Why are you so upset?"

Vada wiped her tears and sighed. "Well, you see, I have been struggling to come to terms with life when Thomas's J had died about a year ago. I'm a tomboy and I sometimes found it hard to mix with other girls as I found most girly stuff boring and most girls irritating. That's why I'm upset..."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, kid." The girl exclaimed sadly, shaking her head. "I know what I can make things feel better."

Vada gasped. "You do?"

"Yeah, kiddo, definitely!" The girl answered happily. "I'm Elvira. What about you?"

Vada cleared her throat and took a breathing sigh. "My name's Vada..." Vada introduced herself shyly. "Vada Margaret Sultenfuss."

Then both girls looked at each other and nodded before shaking hands in a friendly way. Just then, Vada's stomach grumbled, making her place both of her hands on it.

"You hungry, Vada?" Elvira asked.

"It's not just that..." Vada shrugged, but then she suddenly farted loudly as her normal jeans puffing up by her flatulence as her eyes widened in shock. "Oh goodness! I'm sorry!" Vada panicked.

"That was kind of cute." Elvira chuckled.

"Really...?" Vada responded quietly.

"Yeah..." Elvira assured. "I used to do that the same. And I don't care if my stinky farts make the girls mind. Well, maybe except Gaby, cuz she loves me."

"Who's Gaby?" asked Vada, placing her hands on her hips, letting out another toot.

"Oh, you know, my rival of course." Elvira replied, before taking a deep breath. Elvira then pressed down on her stomach, as she farted loudly as her sweatpants puffing up by her bad gas, much to Vada's surprise.

"Wow, you sure have bad gas." Vada commented, as she shook hands with Elvira, letting out a cute little poot. "Friends?"

"That's what friends for!" Elvira claimed, shaking hands with Vada, letting out a cute little poot also.

Vada and Elvira have parted ways as Vada watched Elvira walking away, and within the few seconds Vada then went all the way home.


End file.
